I Didn't Type That!
by DaRoseWitch
Summary: What happens when our favorite couples battle the digital villain known as Auto-Correct? Well, we can be sure there's bound to be hilarity ensuing. Follow each pair as they attempt to message each other without sending the wrong signals. Enjoy! ((Also read my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Version, titled the same way :D))
1. With His Corpse? (Terrorist)

**DaRose:** Hello lovely readers! I am so excited to be posting my first fanfics here for Junjou Romantica. This is honestly one of my absolute favorite animes and I'm still hoping for its respective continuation (if there is any). Anyway, I won't keep you here much longer so you can get right to the fic!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Junjou Romantica, that honor and right solely goes to Shungiku Nakamura.

(( **A/N:** _Further Disclaimer:_ Just so you all know, the inspiration for these set of fics comes from Autocorrect fails that I found from searching Google. So, the following texts are snippets of actual conversations that I found online.))

Miyagi was lounging on the office couch taking a break from his pile of ungraded papers. Since his usual entertainment in the form of one Kamijou Hiroki was currently teaching a class, Miyagi was texting his boyfriend Shinobu to pass the time.

From what Miyagi could tell from their current conversation, his little brat was in a bad mood.

 **M: What's wrong Shinobu-chin?**

He decided to ask directly as the concerned *cough* _boyfriend_ *cough* that he was.

 **S: I just had another fight with Risako.**

That was about the third time this week that the two siblings had gone at each other over one thing or another.

 **M: Again? I'm sorry to hear that. Was it the usual argument?**

At this point Miyagi wasn't really sure what the usual argument was, but in order to keep the conversation going, he left the question there.

 **S: Pretty much. I think she's really upset about it this time. She just drove off with dad's corpse.**

When Miyagi read the last message, he had just lit a cigarette and was about to take a drag when he looked over what his lover had written. He promptly proceeded to almost choke on said cigarette.

 **M: With his CORPSE?!**

 **S: What?**

 **M: You just said that Risako was so angry that she drove off with your dad's corpse!**

Miyagi sent almost in a panic.

 **S: Crap, no! His CORVETTE! She drove off with his corvette!**

Miyagi stared at the text for a couple of seconds, taking in both the relief of the last one being a typo and the fact that he had been in an almost panic over the fictional situation.

He sighed.

 **M: Shinobu-chin, sometimes you really scare me.**

 **( END )**

 **DaRose:** Read on lovely readers! Tell me what you think, and if you want any more!

(( **Next Up:** Misaki and Usagi-san ))


	2. An Apple A Day (Romantica)

**DaRose:** Here be the second chapter!

Usami Akihiko had just finished a long meeting with his editor at Marukawa Shoten and was heading to his parked car. As he walked he texted his lover who was currently at home probably getting ready to prepare their evening meal.

 **U: What's for dinner tonight?**

 **M: Beef stew with rice.**

 **U: Don't put any green peppers in it.**

Usami knew that he'd get a rise out of his little lover with that text. He smirked at the thought of Misaki's cutely disgruntled face.

 **M: Usagi-san! You need to eat your fruits and veggies!**

Usagi's smirk widened.

 **U: Yes, yes. I understand mother.**

Oh, he was sure Misaki was sputtering now. His smirk had morphed to a full out grin as he reached his car and settled into the driver's seat.

 **M: Oi! Don't mock me! Besides, you know that old saying, "An asshole a day keeps the doctor away."**

Akihiko almost dropped his phone in surprise as he read over the message. Hand frozen above the keys, the author sat back in his seat and stared at the screen.

 **U: Well if it's your ass I'm doing then a doctor isn't really needed.**

Back at the Usami apartment Misaki stared confusedly at the reply. A blush crept across his face as he both wondered what caused the reply and how horribly perverted the mind of his lover was in the first place.

He scrolled through his last message and almost paled after reading his previous reply to the author.

Wait…..What?!

 **M: Eeek! I mean APPLE! An APPLE a day keeps the doctor erect!**

Misaki only realized his second mistake after he had already sent the message off and panicked a little more as he tried to hastily reply before Usagi did.

 **U: Are you trying to seduce me?**

"GYAH!"

 **M: NO!**

Misaki gripped his phone tightly after sending the message, silently praying that Usagi would somehow not act on his perverted instincts over the mistyped message.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

 **U: I change my mind about having dinner. When I return I'm going straight to recharging on Misaki.**

No such luck on that.

Misaki gulped, feeling the dread creep through his body. He looked up at the clock on the wall.

He had approximately fifteen minutes before Usami Akihiko would come barreling through the doorway.

He futilely wondered if that was enough time to hide.

 **( END )**

 **DaRose:** Poor Misaki-kun, can never catch a break.

(( Next Up: The Egoists! ))


	3. Gum In My Hair (Egoist)

**DaRose:** Chapter three! Huzzah!

((Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.))

Kamijou Hiroki was having a pretty normal day up until the last couple of hours.

At the moment, both Miyagi and Hiroki were in Miyagi's car heading home, the professor having offered to drive his assistant which Hiroki gratefully accepted.

As they traveled, the two professors talked about the upcoming break and the load of assignments that were soon to come through for them to correct before the week off. Miyagi subconsciously went to pull out a cigarette while thinking of the workload but sighed when his pocket produced not a pack of his cigarettes, but a brightly colored pack of chewing gum.

Apparently Shinobu had taken over the task of keeping Miyagi on a "cigarette diet", only allowing the man to have a couple cigarettes for the day and substituting gum for the rest of the pack. Miyagi sighed again but reluctantly pulled out a piece and began chewing on the gum.

Hiroki would usually try to question how one eighteen-year-old boy could have so much influence and power over a thirty-five-year-old man, but after being witness to Miyagi and Shinobu's odd relationship, he prefers not to ask. In fact, he's become accustomed to sitting back and watching the two squabble from time to time for entertainment.

It was hard to block them out in the first place, so might as well enjoy the show.

"So about the proposal that the Dean wanted us to…."

 _ **SCREEECH!**_

"Holy Shit!" Miyagi swore as he narrowly missed a car that almost ran head on into them. He slammed on the brakes after avoiding the hit. Both men flew forward then back as they were stopped by their seatbelts.

"What the hell!" Hiroki yelled as he hit the seat with a good amount of force. Miyagi cursed at the other driver who hadn't been paying attention to the road.

The settled back in his seat and checked his passenger. He ran his tongue across his teeth which he had clenched tightly during their sudden stop. For some reason, his mouth felt a little empty.

Wait, where the heck was his gum?

Miyagi did a quick check around the car looking for it but didn't see anything around his seat or on the dashboard. Well, that was until he looked back over at his assistant.

"Oh….shit."

Hiroki looked over at Miyagi confused.

"What?"

Miyagi nervously smiled and pointed to the side of Hiroki's head near the back of his neck. Hiroki, still confused, reached a hand up to tough the spot that the professor was pointing to.

His fingertips brushed across something slightly wet and sticky.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was currently stuck in his hair.

"Mi-ya-gi….."

"Well look on the bright side. Now you definitely have a reason to get your haircut." Miyagi joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He received a glare and a hard swat to his arm for his effort.

Hiroki huffed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He needed to update Nowaki on his arrival home and about his current predicament. Miyagi was driving again as Hiroki sent a quick message to Nowaki.

 **H: Miyagi is driving me home today, so I'll be back home soon. By the way, can you get the scissors and lay them out?**

This was one of the days Hiroki wished Nowaki was working so he didn't have to worry about dealing with his situation with the other man around. It was embarrassing enough without the added attentions of an amused Nowaki he was sure to endure when he got home.

 **N: Yes, but why do you need them?**

 **H: I need to cut my hair because stupid Miyagi got his cum stuck in my hair after we almost got into an accident.**

Hiroki knew that telling Nowaki about the accident would probably worry him, but he was surprised when instead of a message the doctor apparently decided to call him.

"Nowaki?"

"He. Did. **WHAT**?!"

Hiroki pulled the phone away from his ear at his lover's sudden escalating voice over the speaker. He didn't realize that the volume was up as high as it was, and he attempted to turn it down. Miyagi looked bewildered at him from the driver's seat.

"He did what?" he parroted back at his partner, slightly confused at the usually calm man's sudden aggression.

"Hiro-san, you sent me a message saying that professor got his _CUM_ in your hair!"

Hiroki blinked.

"What are you talking about! I didn't send…" Hiroki pulled his phone away again to scroll through his messages. When he found his most recent reply a band of scarlet crossed his face.

"Shit!"

"What?" Miyagi asked but was ignored by the brunette who quickly went back to talking with his lover.

"GUM! I was trying to say gum! He got GUM in my hair!" Hiroki tried to laugh off the mistake while trying not to die of the embarrassment he was feeling. Miyagi was beyond confused now.

"Hiro-san. I'll see you when you get home." Nowaki stated and then promptly hung up the phone.

Hiroki stared at the screen of his phone for a couple of seconds and mentally sighed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Miyagi asked as he watched the other grimace slightly.

"I think it would be best if you just dropped me off at the edge of the parking lot and went home." Hiroki said.

"Why is that?"

Hiroki slumped in his seat as if suddenly exhausted. He really was not looking forward to the upcoming conversation he and Nowaki were about to have when he walked through their door.

 **( END )**

 **DaRose:** This is one of my favorite pairings between Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I had so much fun writing these fics. Auto-correct mishaps are great sources of inspiration.

Anyway, this is the last one that I have for this series at the moment. If you would like to see more or if you have any ideas for another set of fics I'd be happy to hear them. Leave me a review with your ideas and with any suggestions for improvement. I'm open to anything!


	4. You're Off By Two Letters (Mistake)

**DaRose:** Had to go back and do some quick revisions on this one. Didn't change a whole lot, just some typos here and there.

* * *

Ryuuichiro Isaka, president of Marukawa Shoten, was bored.

He had spent a good portion of his day reading over important documents and proposals from both his own and other companies, much to his immense displeasure.

Now, it wasn't that Isaka didn't need to completely read each document or look over the proposals, as they were important to the company. It's really just that at the moment he didn't _want_ to read over anything.

Not that his secretary would let him take any sudden vacations or escapades to get out of work.

In fact, his lovely assistant had actually locked him inside his office and refused to open the door until he was finished going over the files. Even going as far as to remove himself from the room and stand outside so Isaka wasn't distracted by talking to or even looking at him.

As a last effort to prevent the president from escaping, Asahina had also taken Isaka's key card that would allow him access out of the room, the sneaky bastard.

Looking over his desk, Isaka realized that he only had a few more papers to go over before he was finished. But, even with those last few papers, he still didn't feel the need to hurry in getting to them.

Instead, Isaka pulled out his phone and swiped along until he found Asahina's contact. He might not be in the office to look at, but the man had never said anything against messaging him.

 **I: Asahinaaaaa, I'm bored.**

 **A: Isaka-san, you need to finish your paperwork.**

Isaka pouted at the text. Why did the man have to be so dedicated as his secretary?

 **I: I happen to almost be done, thank you. So you don't have to really stand outside anymore. Feel free to come back in.**

 **A: Isaka-san, you and I both know that if I were to step into that office before you completely finished your work, you would take much longer to finish.**

 **I: Oh, is it because you'd be too busy** _ **distracting**_ **me Asahina?**

 **A: I believe you distract yourself perfectly fine without me. This current conversation is attest to that.**

 **I: How can you sound so professional and insulting at the same time?**

 **A: I learned only by observing the best Isaka-san.**

Isaka grumbled. The man was surprisingly good at sassing him.

 **I: I think that I'm capable of doing two things at once Asahina. I am the company president after all. Being able to multitask is an acquired skill.**

 **A: One I hope you're implementing by doing your work as you are messaging me.**

What the heck is with these comebacks?!

 **I: I don't see why you have such little faith in me. I happen to be doing exactly that.**

Well, a little lie here wasn't going to hurt since he didn't have that much left to do.

 **I: And don't you think I know the importance of doing my work? I know that I'm a real** _ **asset**_ **to the company.**

There, let's see how Asahina would answer to that. Isaka smirked and waited for the reply.

 **A: You're off by two letters.**

Say what?

Isaka looked over the message and then back at his own with confusion. Then, when he found the implication of the insult he frowned. Instead of calling out that he was not, in fact, an _**ass**_ as the other implied. He instead decided to return the insult as a self-compliment.

 **I: I'm not a "set". I'm a one and only model.**

Isaka sent the text with a proud smile on his face.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

 **A: Even that's one too many Isaka-san.**

Isaka tossed his phone onto the desk with a huff. Apparently, there was no winning with his _sass_ isntent today. He grudgingly picked up one of the last few proposals and began to read.

The next few minutes were peacefully quiet. Well, that was until a sudden roaring could be heard outside his office door.

"Where the hell is he?!"

Isaka looked up at the angered question. Huh, that voice sounded a little bit like…..

 _BAM!_

The office door suddenly flew open after the sound of the automatic lock indicated the door was unlocked. Isaka sat watching as a fuming Takano attempted to come through the doorway. Fortunately, he was being held back slightly by a frantically protesting Onodera.

"Takano-san, it was a typo! A typo!" Ritsu yelled, keeping a firm hold on the chief editor.

"Typo or not, I'm still having words with this asshole!" Takano ground out fighting the younger's hold.

Isaka stared in both confusion and slight apprehension at the two. What the hell was Takano so upset about? And where the hell was Asahina, he should've been helping to keep the Emerald Chief out of his office.

As if summoned by that very thought, Isaka could see the upper half of his secretary looking into the room.

"As I stated before, Isaka-san. You were off by two letters."

 **(( END ))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** And there you have it! A little bonus fic for you lovely readers! I hope I wrote Isaka and Asahina close to how they are character-wise.

Let me know what you think! And let me know if you want me to do more with this series!

Bye!


	5. Case of the Mondays (Terrorist)

**DaRose:** It's another chapter! Yay!

((Disclaimer: Do I still need to let you know I don't own the show?))

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful Monday afternoon at Mitsuhashi University, and one professor Miyagi Yoh was doing his daily ritual of taking a break before doing his grading for the day.

As he sat back on the office couch, he felt a faint buzzing coming from his pocket and realized that a message had been sent to his phone.

Pulling out the object, he swiped the screen and saw that Shinobu had sent him a text.

 **S: How's your day going?**

Aw, his little Shinobu-chin was thinking about him, it seemed.

 **M: Awful. I have a bad case of the manboobs.**

It was only after he had sent the text that he realized what he had typed.

"Shit!"

 **M: OMG, the MONDAYS! MONDAYS, not manboobs! Jeez.**

Miyagi huffed a sigh as he bent forward slightly. Hopefully, the teen wouldn't think the elder crazy for typing that.

 **M: I have no idea how that happened.**

He sent the message and sat back again.

 _BZZZ! BZZZ!_

 **S: Well apparently you've typed it enough for it to be a substitute.**

"Huh?"

 **M: What exactly are you implying?**

Miyagi's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his screen.

 **S: You have weird hobbies.**

Miyagi sputtered.

 **M: Oi!**

 **((END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** Sorry this was a little short, I tried to add some extra content to the text message so there would be more to read.


	6. Important: Please Read!

**((A/N: This is not a new chapter, but an important authors note. Please Read!))**

* * *

Hello dear readers! I just wanted to take a moment to let you know that because I am attending a university with year-round college classes, I will be much busier starting next week. So, since my classes will more than likely interfere with my work time on fanfiction I will try to update my stories during the weekends.

Thank you to all my readers again and hopefully I can continue this series and others with the same dedication!

Until next time!

 **DaRose**


	7. The Color of a Mystic Fart (Romantica)

**DaRose:** Okay, before you all decide to stone me for taking so long, I have a good excuse!

 **Usagi:** And that would be what exactly?

 **Misaki:** Usagi-san, don't be mean.

 **DaRose:** My excuse…is that I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse for this honestly.

 **Usagi:** Really?

 **DaRose:** I know, I'm horrible, you don't have to say it!

 **Misaki:** Woah, wait, nobody said anything like that!

 **Nowaki:** Don't mind her, she's just stressed over school and wanting to get these chapters done. She also hasn't been sleeping properly, isn't making good food choices, or spending enough time outside her apartment….

 **Hiroki:** Nowaki, we don't need your doctor's report.  
 **Misaki:** Anyway I'm sure she's very sorry for not updating so soon…

 **DaRose:** I am very sorry for not updating as I said I would! I was actually very stressed over a school project and pushed my fics to the waaaaay far side. I know that I need to focus on school work, since it is important, but I don't want to end up leaving my readers hanging for months at a time with no explanation either. Now that my projects are lower I can go back to balancing school and my fanfiction a little better!

Sorry, I rambled. You all didn't come to read a super long intro, you came for the next chapters. And here I have them as promised! So please read on and I hope you enjoy!

((A/N: Don't own the show because if I did, there really would be a long wait for new episodes.))

* * *

"Misaki, what do you think about this color?" Manami asked as she handed him a color plate from the shelf. Misaki looked at it and nodded his head.

"I like that a little more than the blue one here." He said, placing said blue color plate back into its correct slot.

The two were currently standing inside of a paint shop picking out colors for Manami and Takahiro's bathroom. Their landlord had recently done some emergency renovations on the couple's restroom and as a result, had allowed them to choose a color for the walls as long as it wasn't a drastic color scheme. Since Takahiro was working that day and Mahiro was visiting Manami's parents, Misaki had been asked to go with his sister-in-law to choose a paint color.

Misaki, who had been visiting them at the time, had of course happily agreed to join Manami.

At the moment, they had two colors that they decided would look nice as a wall color. But they couldn't decide which they liked better.

Misaki decided to send a quick message to his lover, hoping he wouldn't be distracting him too much from his work. The author was still under a tight deadline and being monitored by a frantic Aikawa when Misaki had left that morning.

 **M: Hey Usagi-san, I need help choosing between two paint colors.**

 **U: What are you picking out paint for?**

 **M: I'm helping nee-san pick out a color for their bathroom.**

 **U: What kind of paint is it?**

Misaki was a little surprised there wasn't a small remark about Misaki not inviting him along. Maybe he was actually focused enough on his work to keep from being jealous.

Well, one could only hope that was the case.

 **M: Um….Behr paint. The one with the bear on it.**

 **U: Ah, yes. That's a good paint brand.**

Misaki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, anything could have a bear on it and Usami Akihiko would find it interesting or dictate it as the best choice. Though actually this paint brand was very good, so he couldn't find fault in that logic.

 **M: Anyway, we need to choose between either French Lilac or Mystic Farts.**

Misaki was browsing some of the other color markers when he felt his phone vibrate.

 **U: What color is the Mystic Farts?**

Huh?

Misaki viewed his last message to the author and realized his mistake.

 **M: Hahahahaha! Mystic Fairy! Not Mystic Fart.**

Misaki couldn't hold back the fit of giggles as he corrected himself. He briefly wondered what Akihiko's face looked like as he read the previous message.

 **U: Oh.**

"What are you laughing at Misaki?" Manami asked. Misaki smiled and pulled up his messages to show his sister-in-law.

"I was texting Usagi-san about the paint color to get his opinion, and I accidentally sent him this." He explained showing her the autocorrected text.

Manami let out a laugh after she read the message. Misaki chuckled and sent another text to his lover.

 **M: I just showed nee-san*, she's laughing really hard now.**

They were both still giggling a little when Misaki received a reply.

 **U: I would choose French Lilac then.**

 **M: Thanks!**

"Usagi-san likes the French Lilac." Misaki told Manami. She grabbed the color plate and smiled.

"Then the Lilac it is!" Manami said as she and Misaki made their way towards the front to get the paint mixed.

Misaki felt his phone vibrate with a new message as he walked and looked at the screen.

 **U: Do I get a reward for helping you choose?**

Misaki did not resist the eye roll this time. Honestly, that rabbit definitely had a one tracked mind.

 **M: You get the knowledge of knowing you helped Manami-san pick out a bathroom color.**

Misaki huffed and sent the message.

 _BZZZZ BZZZZ_

 **U: That's not very rewarding. I want a reward from Misaki.**

Misaki sighed. How is it that this thirty-plus-year-old man could act like such a child?

 **M: I'll make you something nice for dinner.**

That should be a good enough reward.

 **U: I'd rather just have Misaki.**

Of course he would.

Misaki was glad Manami was too preoccupied with waiting for her paint mixture to see the blush that spread across his face.

 **M: Baka!**

 **((END)**

* * *

(( * : I have no idea if this is the correct usage of this term. I tried to look it up and there were multiple versions, so I hope it makes sense or is at least a little correct.))

 **DaRose:** Not really a long one, but I tried to stretch it as far as I could. Next chapter is up and ready! Read on!


	8. Doing Some Good Old Meth (Takahashi Bro)

**DaRose:** Okay, I just happened to come across this one and Misaki and Takahiro popped into my head. I just couldn't resist the idea.

I did receive a request for an Egoist chapter with a possessive Nowaki. I apologize that you will have to wait a little longer for it dear reader, but I want to find the right situation. So please bear with me!

((A/N: This is set during the time that Misaki was still living with Takahiro and was being tutored by Akihiko.))

* * *

Misaki had just locked the door to his and his brother's apartment. He adjusted his bag around his shoulder and pulled out his cellphone to send a quick message to his brother.

 **M: I'm heading off to Usagi-san's house for our study session now.**

Although it was currently the weekend, Akihiko and Takahiro had decided that a couple extra sessions during the week would be a great help to Misaki's studies. Misaki, in order to please his brother, agreed to the extra sessions.

 **T: Okay, have fun! What subjects are you covering today?**

Misaki had to think for a second. He knew that the author wanted to go over the teen's literature this week, and most likely his math as well.

 **M: Oh, we're just going over my literature work and then we're going to do some meth.**

Misaki was halfway down the stairs when his phone buzzed again.

 **T: Misaki….I hope that was a joke.**

What was a joke? Misaki had to look at his last message because he couldn't understand what his brother had thought was a joke.

Wait…

 **M: OMG! I meant *meth!**

What the heck?!

 **M: *METH**

This was just getting ridiculous. Misaki huffed and tried one more time.

 **M: Darn It! M-A-T-H! MATH!**

Misaki let out a sigh of relief as the message was finally corrected.

Hopefully his brother would actually find this situation funny instead of question is little brother's sanity.

 **T: Oh thank god! ^_^**

Misaki sweat dropped.

 **M: I'm so sorry! I really don't know why it kept typing that!**

Misaki sent the apology and continued his way to the train station.

 **T: It's alright. I'm just glad that I don't have to have a really awkward conversation with Usagi-san now.**

That drew a small laugh out of Misaki. He could only imagine the look on the author's face if Takahiro suddenly confronted him about the very idea.

 **M: Hahaha, yeah.**

If later, while in the middle of their session, Akihiko would question why Misaki suddenly giggled at the announcement that they would be going over his Math next, Misaki would simply shake his head and tell him it was nothing to be worried about.

That was going to be a secret only shared between the Takahashi brothers.

 **((END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** Like I said, I couldn't ignore the potential for comedy here, even if was really short. I hadn't used Takahiro in a skit yet so I thought this was a nice little piece for him and Misaki.

Anyway, I am currently working on the other chapters so hopefully I can stick to my schedule and update this weekend or maybe sooner.

Thank you to my readers and those who have left reviews, I enjoy reading your comments!

Speaking of, I want to know if it's alright to personally respond to your requests in my fics. I want to know if it's alright to write your usernames in the intros to thank and respond to you properly. Please let me know if that is okay!


	9. Wanna Hang Out? (Egoist and Miyagi)

**DaRose:** Sorry for the late update! I'm not doing as well as I thought I would about getting the story up on time. I can't really blame anything other than my horrible sleeping habits.

 **Nowaki:** I told you that you needed to rest more. You should be getting at least a solid eight hours of sleep every night, as well as going to bed at a decent hour that isn't whatever o'clock in the morning…..

 **DaRose:** Hirokiiiiiiii, get your boyfriend to stop lecturing meeeee

 **Hiroki:** No.

 **DaRose:** Pweeeease * puppy eyes *

 **Hiroki:** The bags under your eyes does not make that cute.

 **DaRose:** Damn -_- ;

 **Nowaki:** …..let's not forget that a good balanced meal before you sleep can help you. But you also have to count in what constitutes as a good meal. I would suggest…..

 **Hiroki:** * annoyed sigh * Just start the story so we can both escape the lecture.

 **DaRose:** Technically the readers could've already started reading the fic and totally read past this introduction.

 **Hiroki:** Then why are we still standing here?

 **DaRose:** Good question…

*Both walk out of room*

 **Nowaki:** Here is a list of foods that you can look at for nutrition…..hello?

 _(( Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show! Enjoy!))_

 _((A/N: I was earlier asked for a possessive Nowaki chapter, so this is my attempt. Really not much texting going on though.))_

* * *

The morning was a bright one as Nowaki carefully folded the laundry that he had just taken down from the line. He stole a glance through the open sliding door to look at his lover who was currently sitting on their couch reading a novel.

As it was the assistant professor didn't have to be in for work until the afternoon, and since it was only 9:00, Hiroki had decided to lounge for a bit before Miyagi came to get him around noon.

Nowaki smiled at the other as he finished gathering the rest of the laundry. He picked up the basket and made his way inside, making sure to slide the door shut behind him.

"Hiro-san, do you want me to put out your work shirt?" he asked as he passed the couch. Hiroki looked up briefly.

"Yes, thank you Nowaki." He said, his eyes returned to his book soon after.

Nowaki's smile grew. His lover was just too cute.

The doctor walked into their room and placed the basket onto the floor as he started putting each piece back into its designated place. He made sure to put Hiroki's work shirt and tie out on the bed along with his pants and a pair of socks.

 _BZZZ BZZZ_

The sudden buzzing noise broke Nowaki's concentration. He looked towards the area where the sound was coming from and saw Hiroki's cell phone lying on the bedside table. The flashing blue light indicating that there was a message recently sent.

Nowaki walked over and looked at the screen. The name Baka Professor appeared at the top and Nowaki couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He wondered briefly what the professor was texting Hiroki about, but Nowaki assumed it was to confirm what time the other was coming to pick him up. He knew that he should take the phone to Hiroki for him to read. But somehow he felt his finger unconsciously swipe across the screen to make the message fully appear. He glanced down and quickly scanned the message.

Wait…..

 **M: Hey, I found out that my 1:00 class was canceled and I won't have my next one until three like you. Since I'm still going to pick you up around noon, how bout we bang for an hour or so before we head to the University?**

Nowaki stared down at the message with narrowed eyes.

Now, the rational part of his mind knew that there was most likely a mistake in the context and Hiroki's boss had simply used the wrong word.

 _BZZZ BZZZ_

 **M: If you want, we could also go out to get something to eat too. I know a really great place for a lunch date ;P**

And there went the rational side of Nowaki's brain.

Placing the phone back down onto the bedside table, Nowaki made his way out of the bedroom and towards the living room.

What followed afterwards was the surprised yelp of one Hiroki Kamijou as his lover proceeded to rip the book from his grasp and pounce onto the unsuspecting man.

Let's just say, there were no coherent words said between the two for a good amount of time.

((END))

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

When Miyagi came by to pick up Hiroki he was surprised to see the professor already waiting for him in the parking lot.

"I didn't think you'd be so eager to see me." He joked as his subordinate opened the door. He was a little confused by how slow the other was in lowering himself into the seat.

"You alright?" he asked as Hiroki shut the door.

"I hate you." The brunette grumbled as he buckled himself in.

"Why's that?" Miyagi asked while removing his foot from the brake pad.

"Just start driving before I kill you." Hiroki said looking out the window. "Or before he does."

Miyagi leaned forward a bit and looked out the passenger side window towards where the other was looking. In the shadows of the main building of the apartment complex Miyagi could make out the tall stature of someone facing in their direction. A flash of dark blue hair told Miyagi exactly who the figure was.

"Oookay." He gulped slightly, putting his foot onto the gas pedal and pulled the car towards the road. He swore he could almost feel the steely gaze glaring a hole into the back of his skull.

" _Yeesh, what the heck did I do?"_

((THE ACTUAL END))

* * *

 **DaRose:** Okay, I know that there wasn't much of an actual conversation text wise, but there actually wasn't much of the original autocorrected text anyway so…

I hope this was okay for an attempt at possessive/jealous Nowaki. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up soon!

Bye Bye!


	10. I Needed A Pen! (Mistake)

**DaRose:** I am so excited to see everyone enjoying this series so far. I'm glad I can give you all a little thing to laugh at for a moment in your day.

((Disclaimer: It's probably a very good thing that I do not own any of the characters or the show itself.))

* * *

"That will be all today everyone, good work!" Isaka stated cheerfully as he ended the third meeting that he had attended for the day. While the room emptied of those who had also attended, Isaka sat heavily back in his chair.

" _Three meetings down, only four more to go."_ the company president mentally groaned. He definitely did not like this aspect of his job. It was even harder today as he didn't have his trusty secretary by his side. Apparently Asahina was needed to speak with a couple of board members about a few issues while Isaka was holding his own meetings.

 _BZZZZ! BZZZZ!_

Isaka pulled out his phone and swiped the screen to see that he had gotten a text message.

 **A: Isaka-san.**

Ah, and speaking of his secretary.

 **I: Yes?**

 **A: I understand that I am not currently able to be with you during your meetings today, but I would appreciate you** _ **not**_ **starting unnecessary fights with the staff.**

Apparently the rumor about gossip spreading like wildfire through Marukawa was earning its merit. If Asahina was already berating him for what had occurred not that long ago during his last meeting.

 **I: Hey, that wasn't my fault! It was their fault for being so stingy over such a little thing!**

On the other side of Marukawa Publishing, Asahina sighed. He sometimes wondered how it was that he ended up playing the role of both secretary and mother to this grown man.

 **A: What happened?**

He could only wonder as to the reason for the so called "altercation" that had happened earlier.

 **I: It's stupid really…I needed a penis and they wouldn't let me borrow one.**

There was a moment of silence as Asahina blinked his eyes a couple times to make sure he was correctly reading his boss's reply.

 **A: I don't honestly know how to respond to that Isaka-san.**

There was a short stretch of time before Isaka replied.

 **I: Shit! I'm going to end up throwing my phone at some point today. I meant I needed a pen.**

Ah, yes, that made more sense.

 **A: I'll make sure you have an extra set before your next meeting then.**

There, problem solved.

 **I: Thank you.**

Isaka sent his reply and sat back in his chair as he waited for the room to start filling up with his next line of meetings for that afternoon. He was just about to grab some of the documents to go over when his phone buzzed to signal another message had appeared. He swiped through to the message and saw that it was also from Asahina.

 **A: Oh, and please refrain from asking your subordinates for their penises, it is very unprofessional of a company president.**

Yokozawa and the head of the Sales department were both surprised when they entered the meeting room that day to find a blushing and sputtering company president tapping furiously away on his phone.

 **((END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** These are starting to become an addiction. I swear I already have ten more of these ready to write. Don't know exactly how fast I'll be typing and uploading them though, so bare with me.

Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


End file.
